Kiss of The Sea
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Harry raised as a normal muggle by the Dursley's. So many mysteries are surrounding the boy and he isn't sure whats going on. Will he ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I make no money and I have no rights to Harry Potter.**

**Mermaid**

One Lily Potter lay in the hospital bed her forehead beading with sweat and she clenched the hand of her husband James, who looked ready to pass out.

The med witch smiled at the woman, "Come on Lily just one more push and he is out of there!"

The red headed woman bit her lip in pain as she gave one more mighty push and a sharp cry entered the small hospital room.

The nurse took the boy and snipped the cord expertly before walking him over to check his vitals and clean him up for his mama. Everything seemed calm and quiet till Lily gasped in sharp pain and screamed out again.

The active med witch turned and her eyes widened, "Ok Lily I know you're tired but I need you to push some more alright? Let's bring this second bundle of joy into the world."

James looked at the woman, "What do you mean! She already gave birth to our son!"

The elderly witch smiled, "Congratulations, its twins."

A groan sounded from the labouring woman as she pushed again and again till finally a smaller baby was in the nurse's arms. Lily looked up as if waiting for the healthy baby cries and almost immediately noticed the nurse's stern face as she slapped the child on the back a little.

A few agonizing minutes later and the witch smiled handing him over to the nurse whispering, "Check his throat this one looks smaller than his brother. We want to make sure he is alright."

Lily smiled as her first son was brought out and placed in her arms, "Boys? Twin boys? Oh how precious"

James smiled down at his wife kissing her temple, "First twins in the Potter line. What's his name going to be love?"

The tired woman smiled, "Darius, Darius James Potter. And our second bundle of joy will be Hadrian James Potter."

The man frowned, "Same middle name?"

A tired nod and the woman let the nurse take the boy from her arms as she drifted to sleep from the strain leaving James to look after the two infants.

The next few days were a tiring one for the Potters. Both boys were deemed healthy and though little Harry was smaller than his older brother he was still just as rambunctious. The only thing that worried the new parents was that he didn't cry all the time like Damian did. If anything he was the quietest baby they had known, and believe me with Molly's litter it was a miracle.

It seemed that Damian enjoyed picking on his younger brother as well and did everything from stealing attention to actually stealing things as they grew. Lily could hardly keep track of the trouble making boy. Of course this all paled in comparison when Dumbledore came and told them the prophesy as well as the fact that they had to go into hiding.

A year passed and nothing happened. It seemed like it was just some fright that never happened. Like a threat that was more dangerous than the actual act. That was till Lily went to go put Damian back in bed once again. He seemed to awaken every three or four hours even as a one year old. Laying him down in the bed carefully she jerked up as a bright light came from outside and she heard James scream out in pain.

Lily ran to the door to lock it only to have it blown in words flying her backwards. Her skull cracked again the rocking chair and she groaned in pain and looked up to see a tall dark figure with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. The evil grimace on the man's face told her immediately who he was even if the snake about his person wasn't another hint. She lifted her hand as the man walked toward Harry's crib first, "Please not my babies. Not my babies!"

The Dark Lord turned on her and waved his wand knocking her unconscious before turning to face the two boys. Two sets of eyes looked at him. One a clear blue set of the screaming baby and the deep emerald green eyes of the silent smaller child.

The man seemed to smirk pointing his wand at the blue eyes babe, "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell flew toward the eldest twin and struck him in the chest but much to the shock of the dark lord it rebounded and struck him in the chest as well. Screaming he clutched his chest as his body began to shrivel inwards and dissolve. Leaving nothing but a pile of ash and an abandoned wand that was snatched by a terrified Pettigrew who fled the scene as a backlash of magic rocked the home to its foundation and a chunk of wood fell and struck the smaller twin on the forehead.

It wasn't till several long hours later did Albus Dumbledore stumble upon the ransacked Potter home and called in the mediwitches and wizards. They set about healing the Potters as Dumbledore examined the two babes and smiled. He picked up the youngest first brushing the blood of the cut on the child's forehead and nodded putting him in the care of one of the nurses before picking up the eldest and almost cheered with joy.

There etched in the chest of the eldest potter twin was a lightning bolt right over his heart and the wizard nodded lifting the boy to the air, "Welcome to the world Darius Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived!"

Lily sighed and took her eldest twin in her arms with a soft smile, "My little saviour!"

James joined his wife and brushed a curly strand of hair from his eldest sons face with a deep pride twinkling in his eyes, "How lucky we are to have such a powerful son."

The Headmaster nodded and looked at the proud parents before taking Harry back from the nurses, "Now what of Mr. Hadrian here? You can't expect to raise him along such a famous twin. He would feel neglected."

James sighed, "We can care for our sons Albus! What would you suggest we do?"

The man smiled, "Well since he is a squib I would leave him with his aunt and uncle yes?"

Lily looked up sharply, "What do you mean a squib! How could I give birth to a squib?"

James looked down right horrified at his son and griped his wife backing her away from the child growling darkly, "Take that beast of a child away from here. No son of mine is a squib!"

The red headed woman looked up at her husband with wide eyes before lowering them to her eldest son and she knew she had to give Harry up. He wouldn't be safe in the Wizarding world with such a handicap. Saddened she whispered, "Take him to my sister. Explain the situation. She will understand."

Albus nodded and apparated away landing at his destination at private drive he pulled a small potion from his pocket forcing the boy to drink from it, "You won't miss your magic child. You won't even know you had it," bright blue eyes twinkled at a dull light flared around the boy before fading. The once bright green eyes dulling to a sedated jade green.

Petunia Dursley stood at the door almost instinctively as a soft knock sounded on the door. She heard her husband come out of the kitchen as she opened the door her eyes widening at the wizard behind it, "You!"

Vernon seeing his wife's distress and the look of the elder man knew what he was, "Go away freak we don't want your kind here!"

Albus simply smiled and help up the small sleeping bundle, "I wish to talk to you about this child here."

The two muggles looked at one another before sighing and letting the man inside. Sitting in the living room Dumbledore set the small baby in the bouncer already set out saying carefully, "This child cannot stay in our world. He is not welcome by his parents or anyone in the Wizarding world for that matter. As his next living relatives I thought perhaps you would take him."

Petunia tilted her head to the side, "This is Lily's boy? Is...Is she?"

The elderly wizard shook his head, "Your sister is fine and yes she is with Harry's elder twin nursing him to be a fine wizard."

Vernon sneered, "Then why can she not care for her second whelp as well?"

Albus appeared to sadden, "Sadly little Harry here was born without magic. It is a great grievance that such a strong witch and wizard gave birth to such a monstrous child but it cannot be helped. A child with no magic cannot be raised in a magical world."

Petunia grew angry snatching the boy into her arms, "You mean to tell me that just because the child was born normal that my sister doesn't want him?"

The wizard nodded and stood, "Am I to assume you will be taking him then?"

Vernon looked at his wife who seemed to already be staring at the child with a gentle look and he nodded, "What is the child's full name then? And where are his papers?"

Albus smiled brightly and pulled out a manila folder laying it on the coffee table, "Everything is in there. Have a wonderful night," he exclaimed before popping from view leaving a disgruntled male and female with a new babe.

Petunia sighed and held the baby close as she looked at the name on the folder, "Welcome to the family Harry James Dursley."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 2**

~11 years old~

Years passed in the Dursley's home and Harry was well acclimated into the family, Harry and Dudley where pretty much as close as brothers. Of course Petunia and Vernon where always keeping a close eye on Harry in case of any disturbances in the ten years they have had him they had seen none. Today they were already getting ready for the young boys eleventh birthday party.

It had pleased them to have another child in the house. It seemed to calm Dudley down a lot to. They had soon noticed about a year after having him that he was never going to be as big as most kids his age. The doctor had said it was just a symptom of being the smallest in the womb and not getting as many nutrients. Despite that and Harry's extremely quiet nature things where rather normal around the Dursley home, from the boys being good at school to the occasional child spats.

Vernon looked out in the back yard watching Dudley loom over Harry before tickling the smaller boy unrelentingly. He was proud of both his sons. His eldest always looked after Harry even in school. It was refreshing to see the boys get along well and be that close. He couldn't understand how his poppet's sister could give up such a child. He was quiet, did his chores, studied hard, and never put up much of a fight. Much unlike his Dudley, who was rambunctious, somehow avoided his chores, struggled in school at times and was constantly getting into fights with bullies.

The bulky man smiled as he watched Harry stand completely the loose braid of black hair swinging behind him and his tanned skin was such a contrast to Dudley's blonde hair and fair complexion. They were like complete opposites really.

Petunia sighed from the batch of cookies she was baking and looked at her husband in determination, "Vernon, when are we going to tell Harry? He is growing more suspicious by the day! He keeps asking why he looks so different from us. We can't keep hiding it!"

The man nodded, "We will tell them both tonight. It will be best. Over cookies perhaps?"

They shared a small kiss and Vernon went back to wrapping the gifts for the birthday boy.

Long hours passed and the party came closer and closer. Having decided a private one was best the four family members sat about the table happily talking about how there day was going and what Harry expected from his new year of life. Everything was winding down when Harry went to unwrap the first present and was stopped by Petunia.

Harry blinked his jade green eyes, "Mum, what is wrong?"

The woman looked at him sadly, "We need to tell you and Dudley something. It is going to be a bit of a shock but you must understand that no matter what we still love you alright?"

The two boys looked at each other before turning to the woman and nodding.

Vernon sighed, "Harry, you always wondered why you always looked a bit different than us. Well to be honest we aren't your real parents. We adopted you when you where a little over a year old."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked ready to cry, "Did my parents…not want me?"

Petunia sighed, "My sister signed custody of you to me without hesitation. She wanted to spend all her time with your older twin brother Darius. You must understand that she lives in a completely different world than us."

The green eyes closed and the boy took a few deep breaths, "So, you're really my aunt and uncle then?"

Dudley slammed a fist into the table causing the younger to jump, "Harry, you're still my brother! I don't care where you came from. Come on you still have presents to open."

Harry looked at Dudley with wide green eyes, "You don't mind?"

The blonde boy smiled, "Course not. Someone has to keep your scrawny self out of trouble. You're a magnet for it you know."

The two hugged tightly and Harry smiled so brightly that the conversation was ended with that and presents where opened. The first few were books and sketchpads for the young lad but it wasn't till the largest box was brought forward and opened did Harry gasp in joy. There was a beautiful lap harp the wood was fine and engraved with silver leafing. He shut his eyes and plucked a few strings and smiled up at his mum and dad, "thank you! How did you know?"

Petunia shrugged, "Your music teacher said you where fond of her harp and suggested we get you this so you can take it with you in life. The case is up in your room as well as some sheet music and a stand. We set it up while you were getting dressed."

Hugs where exchanged and the green eyes boy shot up the stairs to play on it and practice for a few hours. Sitting in front of the stand with the harp in his lap he hummed as he plucked a few random strings and liking the sound he just kept going. The feeling of the harp was just so natural to him.

~16 years old~

Harry looked about the home he had come to known. Private drive was a place he had grown up in and watching the last of the boxes being packed into the moving van was saddening. Carefully closing his lap harp case he slipped the small instrument into his backpack along with a few books he would read on the plane. Grumbling he turned as Dudley walked into the room.

"Harry, I know its ganna be a change but it is for the better! Dad is getting a better job and we get to go live in the states! California no less! And Mum says that we got a nice cabin on the beach with our own private section! Come on Harry cheer up please?"

The teen glared at his older brother before closing his bag and putting on his jacket. Forcing his way past the older and heavier teen he was not surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder. Sighing he shrugged it off. He was not in the mood to talk at the moment and Dudley would just have to accept that.

The ride to the airport was a silent one and the ride on the plane was even more so. It seemed that the angrier Harry got the more skittish his family got around him like he would blow something up. Growling in annoyance he whirled on them once they were out in the parking lot, "What is going on! Why are you acting like I am going to blow something up?"

Petunia smiled sweetly, "Sorry dear heart we just haven't seen you so mad before. We were just trying to give you space poppet."

The other men nodded and Vernon pointed at a bright black sedan, "Oh look, our ride is here! What a nice car don't you think love?"

The woman nodded happily and they packed their things in carefully Harry choosing to keep his bag with him on the ride. Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't what he saw. The cabin as his brother had put it was far from that statement. It was a four bedroom beach house that was up on thick stilts to keep it from the high tide.

The teen looked around at the beach seeing that it was blocked off by the main public beach on either side by large rock like cliffs that seemed too natural that it put him at ease. Giving a soft smile he followed Dudley into the house and up the flight of stairs to the three bedrooms upstairs. He ran toward the end of the hall to the door at the very end and threw it open with a bright smile. The room was gorgeous it over looked the waves pleasantly with a large bay window that had a bench seat attached to it. The bed though a twin was the perfect size for him and he could see the large desk and book case already set up in the room. He took a deep breath of the fresh sea air and set his bag on the bed to throw open the windows and lean out it to look down at the sea.

It took many days to unpack the boxes that came in the large moving trucks several days later and Harry was never happier to get everything set up. His easel by the window along with his music stand and his other things either in the drawers or in their proper places. Everything finally began to settle into place and the night that the moon was highest in the sky Harry opened the window and sat on the bench propping himself up on the large pillows. Setting the harp gently in his lap he let his fingers pluck out a melody that he knew by heart.

The notes drifted through the air and the sea gave it such a haunting melody that Harry found himself closing his eyes and letting himself fall into the trance of the song. Humming gently beneath his breath as his fingers ghosted across the pale white strings, each note sang true and carried every emotion Harry felt.

In the ocean below a figure froze in the deep blue depths as sharp finned ears caught the melody drifting with the sound of the sea. Breaking the surface the moon highlighted his deep blue hair and glowing blue eyes. The male swam up to the beach and pulled himself onto the beach with strong arms his scaled legs glittering in the bright moon light.

He lifted his head to stare up at the only open window and the person who sat there. He could see the thin silhouette against the bright artificial light. He could see the long braid carrying in the window and he smiled thinking how great it would be to wind his fined fingers through those soft locks. The little mortal played such capturing music. He wondered if the little mortal would play for him one day and him alone.

He waited for the mortal to stop playing and cut out the light before he pulled himself further onto the shore with the high tide at his side. He paused when he reached the stilts and grumbled looking up at the window. Attempting to pull himself up higher on his tail he growled and let himself slide back down into the shallow lapping waters. Looking around carefully his eyes fell on a few seagulls that where catching fish in the moonlight.

Whistling to one to get its attention he called the feathered beast over to him and removed the shell and pearl necklace from his neck. Handing it to the bird he pointed to the open window and the bird taking the hint snatching the jewellery up in its beak and carried it up to the window dropping it onto the cushioned window bench before flying back off to catch fish leaving the merman to slip back into the water with a very smug look on his face.

The next morning when Harry woke up he groaned and stretched looking out at the sea with a smile of happiness. Standing he took his hair out of the braid brushing through it expertly before redoing the braid and walking over to the window to close it. Bracing himself on the bench he shut the windows tightly locking them into place before putting a hand back down on the bench. He looked down as his fingers brushed against a strange item.

Frowning he picked up the necklace and examined it closely. It looked to be made out of a braided green material within the braid where several beautiful shells the centreand largest shell was far more beautiful but what really caught the boys attention was the large black pearl that hung in the centre of the largest shell by a smaller braid of the same green material. Gripping the necklace gently he walked down into the breakfast table.

The rest of the family had already gathered and Petunia smiled at her youngest child, "Harry dear, how did you sleep? I saw you left your window open. Wasn't too chilly was it?"

Harry shook his head and held up the necklace, "I found this in my room. It was on the bench seat."

Vernon looked up from his morning paper and squinted at it shrugging his shoulders, "Probably something left behind by the previous owners. I hear they had left in a hurry."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement, "Ya, had to have been right? Not like a bird could have dropped it in or something," he murmured as he sat down missing three wide sets of eyes from the rest of his relatives. As he looked back up the family bustled about as if they were hiding something and yet again the teen felt like he had missed something.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to it or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day found Harry awakening to a seashell on his pillow and the next was a mirror made of bright shells and a medium sized box made of polished driftwood with shell and pearl inlay. Deciding it was best not to alert his family he began to store the strange items in the box placing it on the bottom shelf of his bookcase. A week passed and each day another strange sea based item would appear somewhere in his room. From sand dollars on his desk to pearl earrings on his bedside table. Least to say Harry was becoming agitated at the items randomly showed up and began to shut and lock his window at night. Only to find the items still somehow got into his room!

Grabbing his harp he stormed down the stairs the driftwood treasure box under his other arm. Carefully setting his harp down he grabbed a bottle of water and two apples stuffing them into the baggy beige cargo pants he liked to wear. Picking up the harp he was out the door yelling a goodbye to the rest of the house. Walking numbly down to the edge of the water he looked out at the sea and sighed as he took a long deep breath his feet sinking into the gentle lapping waves.

Smiling he looked out at the ocean again and a glitter of gold caught his eyes. Squinting he looked again seeing the same glittering colour. It seemed to be heading for the cliff area off to the right. Harry's curiosity quickly took the best of him and he bolted off towards the cliffs reaching them just to see the form disappear into a hidden cave along the rock line.

Harry groaned, "You have got to be kidding me! I can't even swim!"

Looking at the cave again he noticed a thin ledge on either side large enough for him to stand on if he was careful. Hooking the harp strap to rest it against his back he laid the chest down behind a few rocks so it wouldn't get washed out to the sea. Carefully he gripped the ledge and sidled his way onto the leg and over to the dark entrance.

Looking into the cave he grumbled as he realized he wouldn't be able to see a damn thing and carefully continued forward slowly. It was pretty easy going till a piece of the ledge gave away under his foot and it scraped against the rock and splashed into the water. Catching himself he pulled himself fully back on to the ledge and slowly continued about his way.

Making his way further along the ledge felt as it sloped downward and his foot touched a large surface. Stomping his foot on it heavily he was pleased to find it to be solid stone and he stepped into the platform with a heavy sigh. Looking about him in the darkness he was glad to see his eyes adjusting somewhat. Looking in front of him he could just make out the dark waters in front of the large rock platform he was standing on and found it to only be a few inches higher than the lapping water. Behind him was a rock wall rough and hard on his back.

Looking for a source of light any light he wasn't paying attention as the golden form he had followed into the cave slide up ledge and a large splash accompanied the splash of a large fanned tail.

Harry whirled and looked at where the splash had come from and almost jumped out of his skin as a bright light filled the cavern momentarily before dulling to a softer light. Blinking his eyes he looked around for the light source and found several fish whirling around in the water there bright florescent scales giving off the soft light that let him see.

Beneath them seemed to be more florescent moss and Harry reached down to touch the surface of the water when a sharp deep voice sounded from further out in the cave, "I wouldn't touch them if I were you. They are a bit defensive."

Harry backed up against the wall again and the male laughed, "Don't be afraid you followed me remember?"

The teen looked around, "Why don't you show yourself?"

The voice let out another laugh, "You're not ready. Can you see alright? I wanted to give you enough light to play!"

"To play?"

"Yes I want to hear you play your Harp. And sing for me please? I will give you another token of the sea if you do"

Harry frowned, "So you're the one who has been leaving me all those gifts?"

"I wanted you to feel welcome, and let you know that we enjoy your music. Our people love music."

The green eyed teen sighed gently before sitting down and setting his harp on his lap. Gently he plucked a few strings and let the music drift along the cave. The walls let the music echo hauntingly as he gently hummed to the music.

The form slipped closer keeping to the darker areas of the water. Glowing eyes looking at the performer as actual lyrics began to fall off the teens lips.

Smiling Harry murmured gently,

"I search far and wide

for someone at my side

a heart that is pure and true

with eyes from the deepest blue

If my heart should ever find

a being of such wilful mind

forever would I hold them near

and farthest from a single tear

In the seas of my father's tales

And in the worlds darkest pearls

I'll find a treasure and hold on tight

Or risk my hearts endless blight."

The lyrics floated about the air and he stopped the music and opened his eyes. Looking down as his bare foot touched something round and hard. His eyes widened at the large sphere that seemed to be the size of his fist. It looked much like a pearl except it seemed to glow with its own light.

Looking about he didn't see any of the florescent fish or his other water visitor and he sighed fixing the harp back on his back he lifted the glowing sphere and looked behind him at the wall and smiled as he saw the perfect ledge to place it. Setting it there in the crevice the glow was bright enough so that he could easily make his way through the narrow ledge again and into the rocky surface where he left the chest.

He looked at the water and just barely caught a glimpse of gold and smiled pushing the chest closer to the water saying lightly, "If you would do me a favour and put this in the cave? Don't want my relatives seeing it."

With that he turned and started back toward the house not turning back as a simple splash of water was heard and the box slipped into the water in a set of hands. Smiling he walked up the steps and into the house the cold air hit the cut on his leg and pain flared up suddenly. Hissing he looked down at the bleeding scrape and shook his head.

Walking into the kitchen he looked at him mum, "Mum where is the first aid kit?"

Petunia turned with a questioning look and gasped at the scrape on his leg, "Gracious poppet what did you do! Have a seat I will fix it up."

He watched his mum bustled around before quickly kneeling in front of him to help clean up his wound and finally he couldn't let his questions sit in his brain any longer, "Mum? Is there such things as like magical creatures?"

He saw his mom stiffen before asking softly, "Why do you ask dear?"

Harry frowned, "When I was out at the rocks I could have sworn I saw something gold in the water like a giant fish tail. But I couldn't be sure."

His mom sighed and sat up, "Harry dear you know there is no such thing as magic. You probably saw a group of tuna or something. Now your leg should be fine why don't you go upstairs and wash up before dinner? We are having grilled cheese tonight! It's this American dish I looked up; I think you will like it!"

Harry frowned in confusion and headed up stairs his questions only growing in his mind. Why did his family always get so tense when it came to magic?

Later that night he awoke to a loud sound and he groaned before following the noise down the stairs. Soon he could make out the conversation and sitting on the stairs he listened in.

"Love, Harry isn't one of them. He was just asking a question! He is a curious young lad."

"But Vernon what if he ends up like Lily and that Potter man? We took him in because Albus said he wouldn't be welcome in their world because he wasn't like them!"

"Petunia he wouldn't have lied to us! We have raised that boy for 15 years now and not once have we seen a sign of his Wizarding heritage. Face it Petunia he is just a curious boy."

He could hear his mum cry, "But I raised him not my sister! What if he ends up getting magic? What will we do then? Will we have to hand him over to THEIR world or will he stay with us?"

"I don't know Tuni but you must understand that we love him. And for better or worse he is our son now. If he does get magic like your sister then we will accept him. He is our son and despite his parentage he is a kind boy. He is ours love."

"Your right Vernon. Magic or no magic he is our son now. I do love him and Dudley adores him, you have seen it. They are just like real brothers. But do we tell Harry?"

A pause filled the air before Vernon answered gently, "Soon, if what you heard right from him today this won't be the last question he will ask. We will tell him when the time is right."

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he flew up the stairs trying hard to bite them back. Sinking into the bench seat he tried desperately to grasp what he had heard. Magic was real? His parents where magical? What if he was magical? How could he tell? Oh God did that make him some freak of nature?

His breath began to come in short agonizing gasps and he gripped at his chest as a pain flared harshly. Tears rolled down his paling cheeks as his head spun. Reaching out with his other hand he tried to grab his art easel to steady himself. His vision went black and he fell to the side bringing the easel down with him resulting in a large crash. The last thing Harry remembered before he blacked out completely where hurried footsteps on the stairs and his door crashing open.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**Chapter 4**

Harry groaned as he awoke the next morning to a loud beeping noise. Carefully he sat up and blinked as the bright fluorescent lights hurt them slightly. When he could finally open them without too much trouble he looked around the small off white room curiously. Looking down at his arm he saw the needle and tube in his arm that led to the machine at his bedside.

Groaning again he sat up further as a tall blonde nurse walked into the room and smiled at him brightly, "Well I'll be yur awake all ready! Doctor that English boy is awake! You sit still sugar doctor will be righ' in."

Harry blinked in confusion at the drawn out twanged words. Even with the doctor walked in another blonde surprisingly. He blinked up at the kind looking man with interest, "W...what happened?"

The doctor smiled and picked up a clip board signing a few things, "You had a minor panic attack nothing to worry about. Just need to keep yourself hydrated and take it easy for a few days. That scrape of yours was pretty nasty to."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry umm where is my family?"

The man smiled, "They just went to go get some food from the cafeteria they should be back shortly."

The doctor left the room shutting the door quietly as Harry used the buttons on the bed to make it sit up so he could lean back comfortably. Sighing lightly he let his mind drift and wander looking about the room he could see a pitcher of water and a cup. He licked his lips and frowned as he really wanted a glass.

His eyes widened as the pitcher slowly lifted itself poured a glass of water then settled as the cup floated over in front of him. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop a scream of panic and the door handle jingled as it opened. Reaching with his hand he grabbed the cup quickly and gulped down the water just as his parents walked through the door.

Petunia smiled and ran over to him hugging him gently around the cords, "Oh poppet you're awake! What on earth sent you into a panic attack?"

Harry smiled at his mother, "I umm, over heard you and dad…I'm sorry."

Petunia looked at the ground and stood up as Vernon came up behind her and hugged his wife tight. The thin mother looked down at her youngest and murmured, "We were going to tell you…we just didn't know when."

He smiled lightly, "It's ok mum I understand. When can we go home?"

Vernon sighed, "Now if you want I will sign you out. Dudley is waiting at home. He decided to straighten up your room. Nice boy."

Harry smiled and his mother called in the nurse who helped him get unhooked from all the beeping machines. Sighing he stood and walked into the bathroom to dress in the clothes his mum gave him. Stepping back out he saw the nurse holding a wheelchair. Grumbling he let himself be seated and then rolled out of the room.

The ride home was filled with his mother explaining exactly who his birth mother was and why he hadn't been wanted. It confused him to all end that magic that he thought wasn't real actually was and not only that but he was from a magical family. Looking down at his hand as he walked up the steps he sighed and looked back at his happy parents. Should he tell them about the water incident?

Shaking his head he looked up just in time to get an arm full of his brother who hugged him till his ribs ached. Smiling he patted Dudley on the back gently, "Thanks for cleaning my easel up bro."

Dudley shrugged, "No problem the hardest part was getting the spilled paint out of the carpet. Oh While I was cleaning I found that necklace you found on your bench. You should wear it. I think it suits you."

Harry took the necklace gently and tied it around his neck to where it hung at the centre of his chest. Getting a nod from Dudley he smiled and fingered it gently. Sighing he sat at the table as his mom bustled around making dinner. Man was he hungry.

Dinner was uneventful and the entire while Harry couldn't help but think about the little magic trick. It wasn't like it was harmful just a bit of levitation right? Sighing he excused himself to his room and sank into the bench chair. Opening his bay window he looked out at the see in the sinking sun. He smiled as he saw a flash of gold scales in the water.

Turning to his book shelf he picked up a book of mythology he had bought with his allowance. He knew he had seen something in their about scaled humanoid creatures. Flipping a few pages he finally found it, "So you're a mermaid are you. Well guess its merman. Says here you drown your victims. Strange you haven't tried to drown me."

Deciding to not play that night he laid down to rest and slept to a peaceful song.

Lounging out on a rock in the see a certain male sighed as he saw the profile of his sweet harpist in the window. He slid closer to the shore in anticipation of music and his heart saddened when the human cut off the light without even so much as a hummed note.

Slapping his tale angrily against the lapping waves he slid onto the shore and through a shell up into the open window angrily wincing as he heard it clatter into what sounded like glass. Flipping backwards and into the waves he swam into the cavern where he had stored the boy's gifts. Pulling himself up onto the stone platform he looked about the soft glow illuminating the area.

It wasn't the cheeriest place to play nor the most comfortable. Grumbling to himself at his stupidity he dove back under the water to where his din was. Swimming about it his glowing eyes giving him the vision he required. Smiling as he saw the chest he had retrieved from a sunken ship he grabbed it and pulled it up into the cave shoving it up onto the ledge.

Hoping nothing in it was water damaged he popped it open and smiled brightly at the rich silk and satin that laid pulling them from the trunk he started to decorate the cave to hopefully make the boy feel more at home. Shoving the finally empty trunk into the corner he let a few satin pieces fall over it and smiling happily at his work and dove beneath the water hoping to convince the boy to come back to the cave and playing for him again.

Far away in Scotland and elderly man in bright purple robes looks in a large book as a name that he hadn't seen for many years appears in the books text, "Harry James Potter."

The man growled darkly and threw the book into the wall startling the phoenix from its perch. This man was known to many as Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster stood and through a hand full of dust into the fireplace and it flared green.

A motherly face with bright curly ginger hair smiled sweetly, "Yes Albus?"

The man smiled, "Molly be a dear and gather the Order. I will meet you at Grimmauld place."

Albus leant down and picked up the book he had just thrown before stepping through the fire and into a large kitchen where the entire order was gathered including Lilly, James, and their son Darius.

The Headmaster stood at the head of table and silenced them all with a raised hand and his face became grim, "I'm afraid I made a huge error many years ago. Earlier today a name wrote itself in the Hogwarts Book of Students. A name I had thought lost to the Wizarding world. Lily, James I made a grave error in telling you your youngest was squib."

Lily gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "Harry?"

James scoffed, "What would you have us do Albus? He has been raised by muggles?"

Albus's face grew stern, "You must take him back. A wizard should not be in the muggle world."

Darius slammed his fists on the table, "Excuse me but doesn't anyone care about what I want?"

Lily sighed and hugged her son lightly, "Oh, Darius you knew of your brother and what we had to do."

The teen nodded his reddish brown hair glimmering lightly in the soft glow of the kitchen, "Mum, does that mean I get to meet him?"

The woman looked at her husband sternly before glancing at Albus, "Where is Harry Albus?"

The elder wizard sighed, "Carmel, California. United States."

James blinked, "What on earth are they doing there? Isn't that area forbidden to wizards for its large dark creature population?"

Albus nodded, "It is indeed. It is up to you on when you leave. I will trust that decision to you."

The three Potters looked at one another before getting up and leaving the table Molly looking on sadly she wasn't so sure it this was right. Poor Harry would be in for such a shock.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money from writing this fic.**

**Chapter 5**

Harry was awakened by a loud crash and yelling from downstairs. Standing he grimaced noticing he had slept in his clothes. Another harsh yell alerted him that he had not been dreaming and he ran down the step passing Dudley on the way who also looked like he had just been woken up.

Coming into the living his mouth fell open as he saw him mother slap a red headed woman while his father had his finger pointed at the taller thin male who looked…like him? Stepping into the room everything went quiet as all four faces turned to look at him.

Petunia walked over and hugged him gently, "Harry dear go back upstairs. Me and you dad can handle this alright poppet?"

The red headed woman glared, "That is my son sister! Now return him to me!"

Vernon whirled on the woman, "Don't you dare yell at my wife! And you have no right asking for Harry back, YOU abandoned him!"

The tall man who looked much like Harry growled, "You will not raise your voice to a woman have you no manners!"

Harry broke out from his mum's arms, "You're my birth parents? Lily and James?"

The two strangers peered down at him and nodded before the red head spoke gently, "Yes Harry and we are here to take you home."

The teen frowned, "I am home. You didn't want me."

James sighed, "Harry you must understand. A non-magical child couldn't be raised in a magical one."

The teen hissed angrily, "So just because I floated some silly glass, you think I want to BE magical!"

Petunia looked at Harry curiously, "You floated something? And you didn't tell us?"

Lily glared at Petunia, "You're going to hate him like you hated me? Now that he admits to doing magic."

The woman glared before kneeling in front of Harry gently asking, "Poppet, did you really float something?"

Harry looked ready to cry, "I'm sorry! I just wanted some water and I couldn't reach it…It just…kind of happened."

The thin woman hugged him gently and threaded her fingers through his hair, "I admit I am not a fan of magic. But you are my son Harry. And I love you despite it."

The teen smiled and hugged him mum tightly to him, "Thanks mum."

Dudley came running down the stairs at this point a cane in his hand, "You stay away from Harry!"

The two wizards' looked at the boy with the cane before James seethed, "He is my son boy and he IS coming with us to the magical world. He will go to Hogwarts and become a proper wizard!"

Harry glared, "I don't want to go with you! Leave me alone! Go back to wherever you came from! You are dead to me!"

James pulled his wand and stunned the Dursley's with a flick of the wand before grabbing Harry's wrist tightly jerking harshly, "We are leaving this matter is settled."

Lily winced, "James, don't be so harsh!"

The man whirled on his wife, "He isn't coming willingly Lily so being a bit forceful isn't going to kill him. Or do you not want your son back? Besides Dumbledore is going to wipe his memory anyways."

The red head nodded and walked out the door without a glance back at the stunned family. While James began to drag Harry forcefully outside.

The teen tugged at the tight grip and began to hit it with his other fist. The man whirled and back slapped him across the cheek growling, "Settle down! You are coming with us! When we get there you won't even remember being here!"

Harry's eyes widen and he struggled more aiming a few good kicks at the man's shin but every time he tried he came up short. He was still recovering from the panic attack and all this stress was putting a strain on his breathing.

As a last ditch effort he lunged foreword and bit James on the hand his teeth cutting into the soft flesh and blood pooled in his mouth. A fist connected with his other cheek but that was all Harry needed. James had let go. He ran towards the cliff where his cave was.

Shouting behind him alerted the teen that James was now chasing after him but luckily the dumbass couldn't use a wand with his damaged hand. Harry climbed over the first few rocks and looked back to see the tall wizard gaining on him.

Turning he began to climb up the cliff face he had an advantage here. He had climbed these before James had not. He wouldn't know where the weak rocks are. Harry slidsideways on the rocks face trying to get toward the cave entrance. Once he got there he didn't know what but something told him to go there.

Looking down at the wizard who was already scaling the rock under him the teen began to panic and started to go a bit faster unfortunately this also caused him to get more reckless. A small foot hold broke under his foot and he went sliding downward toward the rock filled beach. Scrambling for any foot holds or hand holds he winced when his hand finally snagged a strong hold.

Looking down he noticed the fall had given James enough time to almost catch up with him and looking over at the cave entrance he saw a glimmer of gold scales and he smiled brightly. Going sideways he had almost reached the cave entrance when a hand grabbed his ankle.

Giving out a cry he looked down to see James grinning at him darkly his injured hand gripping Harry's ankle despite the bleeding wound.

The man grinned, "What you going to do now?"

Harry glared, "This!" He lifted his other foot and slammed it into the man's face harshly James cried out in pain and lost his footing. The man began to fall backwards his hand pulling Harry's leg with him and with the leg Harry.

The two tumbled down the cliff face James landing on the rocks below Harry falling into the water with a splash his leg banging against the rock.

The teen tried to stay on the surface but his inability to swim didn't help. He had managed to get to the surface when a large wave crashed into him shoving him further into the depths. The teen looked up and reached for the surface the undertow pulling him further into the depths.

He was at the seas mercy. Flailing his arms he looked around for anything when it hit him. Another current crashed into him slamming him against a cluster of rock and corral. The shell and pearl necklace about his neck snapped and drifted towards the bottom as Harry reached up with his hand his eyes closing as the blinding pain blurred his vision. He could see a dark red cloud in the water about him and for a moment he wondered what on him was bleeding. He couldn't feel his leg anymore and his head and back felt like they had been crushed.

He felt like he was just drifting now. Like the current had released their hold long enough for him to have his final moments of thought. His thoughts began to drift toward the life he had. How happy he had been and how two people could tear it apart so easily.

He tried to breath and salty water flooded his longs and his body began to convulse as they ached for air. He began to fail again despite the pain and instantly regretted it as another wave sent him slamming into another cluster of corral.

Instead of being carried off he found himself stuff on the reef his feet tangling in the tall kelp. His head floated downward as his body gave up trying to fight. His vision darkened and his body went limp as a glimmer of gold was caught in the corner of his vision and a smile passed across his lips as he let the darkness consume him.

When the mer had been watching the strange male try to take off with his harpist he wanted to go up on land and slaughter the stupid mortal. He watched from the cave line feeling helpless as his little human was struck across the cheek.

His heart had leaped for joy when the teen had ran straight for the cliff and he watched carefully from the water as he almost got into the cave where the mer could have dealt with the human. He had watched each agonizing minutes of the escape and his heart fell when he saw Harry slide down the rock face.

When the boy finally hit the water he immediately went to grab him to at least put him into the safety of the cave. His hands had just scraped along the boys fingers when the current took the smaller form in its grasp and the merman screeched in terror as he watched the boy careen into the rocks not once but twice.

Finally he had caught on a piece of coral and kelp and the man wasted no time in getting to the mortals side. At least he wouldn't drown as long as he had the necklace on. When he finally reached the form his face fell as he didn't see the necklace about the mortal's neck.

Gathering the harpist up against his chest he hightailed it for the surface pulling himself up along the beach line slapping the teens face gently trying to stir the mortal into waking. Pulling his tail up he used the finned tip to fan the mortal as he held him close.

"Sweet little harpist please awaken."

The mer looked around and saw the two strangers had left and that the boy's family was running out. Waving at the three they turned and the looks on their face were priceless.

Petunia rushed forward and took Harry up into her arms, "Poppet! Come on sweaty. Wake up for mama."

Vernon knelt over and began to pat the boys back gently, "Sit him up dear heart, he inhaled some water we need to get air into his lungs."

Dudley pushed his dad out of the way and leant over pressing his lips against Harry's and breathing into the prone body. Pulling back up he pumped the smaller teens chest before repeating the process. Several long seconds passed before Harry jolted and rolled over onto his side coughing up water and blood.

The three muggles hugged their son tightly only causing the boy to hiss in pain. Petunia frowned and pulled her hand away from his head her fingers dyed red, "Oh God Harry."

Vernon got up quickly going for his phone, "I will call the doctor have him come here to see to Harry."

Dudley, "What do we do about the Potters? They won't stop coming for him now."

The merman coughed to get everyone's attention his gold gleaming tail shimmering as the sun reflected off the opal shaped scales. He smiled serenely, "I can contact the American Ministry if you wish? If you are legal American wizards then they can set up protection about your home."

Petunia smiled at the merman hesitantly, "Wouldn't they also try to take Harry away? Since we aren't magical?"

The long golden tail curved up and over the mer shading his face from the sun, "Not if he is legally yours. They would suggest tutors but not take him. I wouldn't let them anyways. I like my little harpist."

Dudley glanced at the creature, "Your little harpist?"

A smile spread across the tanned face and he flipped onto his back seductively, "Of course my little harpist. He plays for me and the sea."

Harry glared down at the mer and kicked him weakly with the leg that didn't feel numb, "Cut that out your going to give them a complex. Can't you act normal?"

The man huffed, "I'm not exactly normal little mortal. I'm an immortal unmated sea creature with a large ego."

Dudley leaned over and whispered, "At least he is honest."

Harry snorted and groaned gripping his head, "Note to self don't laugh."

Petunia smiled and held her youngest closer, "Just don't fall asleep," she turned to the mer and sighed, "Despite me not being very fond of you thank you for saving my youngest son and if you would please call them. But also alert them to the fact that we are Muggles so perhaps a more muggle entrance yes?"

The scaled creature nodded and tossed long thick curled golden locks behind his shoulder before laying the lost necklace on the sand, "Fine I will do so. Little mortal take this back. I gave it to you as a gift. Don't lose it again you may find it will come in handy. If you have need of me my sweet harpist grip the necklace and call out my name."

Dudley looked at the merman, "What's your name?"

"Like I would tell you?" the creature dove back beneath the waves just as sharp sirens cut through the air from down the road.

Petunia sighed and picked up the necklace from the sand and situated the young teen more comfortably, "Their almost here Harry."

Harry frowned and looked out at the waves taking the necklace from his mum, "Sad part is…I don't even know his name."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this Legend, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these stories.**

**Chapter 6**

By the time the doctor had arrived the merman was long gone. The sweet dark haired man his hair came easily down to his shoulder and was covered in thin braids and bead decoration it seemed to wrap around his ears.

The man frowned and looked carefully over the boy with a heavy sigh, "I need to get him to the hospital he looks to have a concussion his back is bruised pretty bad and I think his leg is broken."

Harry groaned and shook his head, "No hospital, they might come back."

The doctor turned sharp eyes on the teen, "Who might come back? This was deliberate?"

A sharp crack made everyone turn and two people in dark blue robes appeared. The first was a tall male who looked to be in his early forties. He had the surfer tan and bleach blond cropped hair that showed he was a bit wilder than the woman next to him. She was about the same age with greying brown hair that was pulled up into a tight top knot he face set in a stern dominance.

Petunia laid Harry on the sand gently and stood, "Am I to assume you're the American ministry?"

The doctor's eyes were wide and he looked down at the boy on the sand and he took a deep breath, "No they are just Aurors who work for the Ministry."

Harry looked up at the doctor in confusion, "You're a wizard?"

The bleach blonde auror stepped forward, "No he isn't but he is well known to the American magical community."

The doctor grinned, "I'm just a Doctor Auror Carter and Hello Auror Mince."

The stern woman nodded before kneeling beside Harry, "You where attacked yes? By two British wizards? I believe that is what fish brains said."

The teen smiled softly at the endearment undertone in her voice, "Um yes my birth parents, they tried to kidnap me because I have magic."

The woman sighed, "Alright let me talk to your I'm assuming adoptive mother and get the full story from her and then after you're looked at by the good doctor here I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

The teen nodded and the doctor sighed and pulled out a dark brown patch from his pocket, "Alright let's get you healed up shall we? Since you're magical I can save you weeks of grief."

Harry sighed, "Thought you weren't a wizard."

The man smiled, "I'm not sweet Tor (child). I'm just a healer and my name is Caer." (C-aye-R)

The man sprinkled some purple powder into his hand from the pouch before sprinkling it onto Harry's leg before chanting in a language Harry couldn't recognize, "Caer sor shyl eil shol si musi!" (Heal this wound and bind the sore)

A warm wave soothed the pain in his leg as the powder glowed a gentle light. Harry sighed as the powder absorbed into his skin and the glow faded.

Caer smiled, "There your leg is healed. Then I can give you a salve for the bruises on your back and your concussion is only minor. Come let's go inside and see what's going on."

Harry stood carefully and though he was a bit dizzy and sore he felt a lot better. With a bit of help from the kind doctor he was helped up the stairs and into the living room where Petunia was showing all the paper work to the officials. He could see Vernon sitting next to her looking upset. Dudley was nowhere to be seen.

Walking in he hugged his mum gently as she dabbed her eyes with a cloth.

The surfer blonde looked at Harry with a surprising stern face, "So by muggle standards you are legally the Dursley's but there is no Wizarding paper work and since you are now a wizard. This is a tough case," looking at his partner he sighed, "What do you think Mince?"

The woman threw down the paperwork, "The British ministry are a bunch of idiots. Harry dear how old are you?"

Harry gulped, "16, I won't be 17 for another month."

Mince rubbed her head, "The best we can do is put up wards for now till Harry is of age. I don't like how they tried to take you and even ended up injuring you in the process. So we will ward the house but that means no leaving it Harry. They can't get you when in the home. That means no beach, no eating out. Basic house arrest till you hit 17. When you do we can emancipate you as a legal adult then you won't need protection."

Harry nodded and murmured, "It sucks but if it is necessary to stay with the family I love then I will do anything."

Vernon and Petunia hugged Harry tight before Petunia frowned, "What do we do about Harry's magic?"

The doctor spoke up, "I know of a tutor he could use to get it under control and I can personally teach him some history, potions, and Herbology."

Vernon shook his head, "Alright, and what of that fish thing in the ocean. I know he saved Harry but is he a threat?"

Mince gave a rare smile, "Don't worry if Fish face down there was willing to not only save your son but call us to help you then you have nothing to fear from him. If anything you will find him to be a great asset."

Harry smiled he had already known the mer was harmless well to him anyways. Suddenly he remembered the necklace and smiled fastening it around his neck tightly. His head was starting to ache again and his back was throbbing.

Caer frowned and pulled out a small white sealed pot, "Take this Harry it's a crème to rub into the bruises. It will help them heal faster and take the edge off. Though some muggle painkillers won't hurt either."

Smiling he took it one, one of the pearls on the necklace shimmered gently in the light and the doctors eyes widened, "Is that a courting necklace?"

Petunia and Vernon looked at Harry with a raised brow and Harry shrugged, "It was a gift from the mer. He likes to leave things on my pillows some small items sometimes, I'm still trying to figure out how he got them into my room."

Mince nodded, "You're being courted congratulations. I believe if I know my creatures well enough that a mers necklace gives the wearer the ability to breath underwater."

Harry's eyes widened, "I can't even swim. Earlier when I fell of the cliff the necklace snapped off."

Caer, "Which is why you almost drowned; if that necklace had not come off you would have been able to breathe."

Harry looked at his mum and dad and though they were staring at him he sighed, "Why would he court me? I'm not exactly the most active teen and I'm really not sure what I even like in ummm relationships."

The doctor laughed as the two aurors set about setting up wards, "To a mer it can be a many of things. From the beauty of the individual to certain talents that capture the mers interest."

Harry groaned, "He likes my music. He heard me playing my harp through my open window and even managed to lure me into a nearby cave to play for him."

Caer nodded, "Yes that is one of their largest weaknesses. They find music to be irresistible. You will soon find that a courting mer can be very protective you will be in good hands."

The conversation continued for several hours. Ranging from questions about what was going to happen to with the tutors. When they would meet with the tutors and for how long. So many questions got to be answered but it seemed like the more that questions were answered the more curious Harry became.

By the time they had left Harry's mind was swimming with new knowledge. Hugging and kissing his parents and brother good night he found himself sitting on the bench seat overlooking the sea. He could just barely catch a flicker of gold. Smiling he gathered his harp and played a song toward the sea creature a song of acceptance and love.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 7**

Two days, two fucking days and he had yet to leave his room. He didn't see a point anymore. The one person he wanted to see was stuck in the ocean and he was stuck in a house. How dumb was that? He fought off his birth parents once before why couldn't he again? None of this crap made since to him anymore.

Rubbing the back of his head carefully he stood and walked over to the large bay window he had come to love. Even now peering out of it he could get a glance of bright golden scales and it made him smile even more. He didn't tell his parents but sometimes at night when the tide was high enough he could lean out the window and they could almost touch hands before the mers tail gave out.

It was torturous now that he knew that his heart sung for the mer just as much as the mers yearned for him. Looking out the window he smiled as the tide slowly began to roll in as the sun set. Turning he walked over and locked the door to his room tightly before sitting back down on the ledge watching carefully.

The water rolled further and further in as the sun dipped lower until it vanished Leaning over the window he looked down to see a the merman already pulling himself up against one of the stilts. Harry smiled and reached down their fingertips barely brushing.

Harry frowned, "This isn't right."

The mer smiled, "I know but your safe there."

The teen scoffed, "I would be safe with you as well."

A soft musical chuckle, "you would be safe from land dangers. But the sea has many of her own dangers as well."

"But you protect me right?"

The man smiled, "Of course I would Kangee."

Harry looked down at the mer in confusion, "Kangee?"

The mer smiled, "A nickname little one that is all."

"What does it mean?"

The long golden tail splashed the shallow water gently as the mer lowered itself back down onto the beach, "It means Raven."

Harry nodded before leaning over a little further gripping the window ledge tightly, "and what language is that? My friend with no name."

The mer looked slightly upset, "I have a name you just haven't heard it yet."

The teen smiled, "You haven't told me yet."

"That's because I can't Kangee. You have to hear it for yourself. Listen to the Mother Ocean she will tell you. Just have to listen closely."

The human sighed, "Listen to the sea? But she speaks in riddles."

"The best do. Just listen closely. When the time is right you will know my name,"

The mer slid back down the beach and under the waves without another word and the teen growled in annoyance. This was really pissing him off. Shutting the windows he turned just as the house seemed to shake violently.

"What the hell?" he murmured before running down the hall and steps into the living room, "Mom what's going on!"

Petunia looked ready to bolt, "My sister and that wretched Headmaster of hers is back and they brought allies. They are attacking that ward or whatever those wizards put up."

Dudley and Vernon where already barring the door while Petunia raced to the small mirror the American Ministry had enchanted for them. Looking into the mirror she yelled, "Department of American Magic Auror Mince's office!"

Harry groaned as the mirror blurred white before the face of a certain Auror popped up on it and Petunia shrieked into the mirror, "Those blasted freaks are back!"

Mince winced, "Mrs. Dursley I understand your concern a few aurors and I will be there as soon as we can. Keep Harry in the house don't let him leave! They can't get him if he remains in the house!"

The mirror blurred black before returning to its original state as another tremor struck the house. Whatever spells they were throwing into the ward was doing a lot of damage. Harry looked at his mum before saying softly, "If they break through and the aurors aren't here I want everyone to run."

Dudley turned, "Not a chance Harry, they want you!"

Harry sighed, "That's the point Dudley you guys run for it and I will run for the sea. Do you really think he will let me get taken!"

Everyone in the house froze for a moment before Dudley turned excited, "The sea that's it! We have to get you to the sea!"

Petunia shrieked, "They said not to leave the house!"

The blonde teen glared, "Mum there is a lot of wizards out there the Aurors won't stand a chance if we can get Harry into the sea then he is safe right? He can breath underwater they can't!"

Harry looked at his brother, "I can't swim Dudley!"

Dudley opened his mouth to respond before blushing sheepishly, "Oh right, but even to just get in the shallows! Just call his name I am sure he will swim you away."

The Wizarding teen for the first time in his life face palmed, "Dudley I am going to hurt you."

The house shook again and everyone heard a large groan coming from outside. Turning they watched as the wards around the house shone for a few short seconds before shattering. Harry's eyes widened, "Run!"

The small family of four headed for the back door just as the group of wizards blasted the front door in. Harry turned just to see a tall teen with the group. A teen that looked like him? Brushing off the shock he urged his folks out the back door and toward the sea with the wizards hot on their trail.

The tide tonight was higher than usual so by the time they got down the steps they hit freezing cold water. Harry quickly waded in up to his waist looking back watching as his family got cut off by the invading wizards. Already the wizards blocked off any other exit but the ocean and Lily stepped forward with the teen that looked a lot like Harry save for the hair colour and eye colour.

Lily smiled gently clutching her wand, "Harry dear it's time to come home you have nowhere else to go sweet heart."

The other teen smiled just as gently, "Harry it's me, your twin brother wont you come home? I want to know my little twin."

Harry backed up further into the water looking at his family that were being held at wand point. Looking behind him for any sign of golden scales and not finding any he turned looking a little pissed off.

Harry growled, "I am not going anywhere with you!"

The woman smiled sweetly raising her wand, "Now now Harry dear. Don't be like that. We love you just come with us and we can fix everything!"

A cold hand touched the back of his ankle and the teen smiled lightly, "I said I am not going anywhere."

Lily glared darkly, "I am your mother do as I say!"

"Never!" he slammed his foot against the sand beneath his food and his eyes widened as the water the where standing in pulled back harshly causing several of the wizards to trip over the almost rope like chords of water.

Lily turned and looked at the wizards, "Get up and act like wizards! It's just water!"

Harry smiled before raising his hand carefully a swirl of heat rising in his chest as his fingers sparked gently. The water around Lily's feet began to rise up around her wrapping tightly about the woman in tight cords of water and magic and the teen smiled, "I said I'm not going anywhere."

A spell shot towards him and a rope of water moved up to block it. The spell glided harmlessly past Harry and he turned to stare at the boy who looked so much like him and he stared at his 'twin' his eyes glowing a haunting eerie green. Raising his other hand he moved it behind him carefully watching as the water began to separate into sections around the teen and with a simple snap of his fingers he sent his twin flying.

Petunia and the rest of his family where all staring at him in awe. Even Harry though he knew it was him doing it was unsure how he was doing it. He just knew he could. Everything was actually turning in their favour before HE showed up.

It was like an instantaneous horror show. In second the entire right side of the beach was covered in people in long black cloaks with bone white masks upon their faces. The figure in the centre stood out the most as his dark cloak floated hauntingly around him and his bald head gleamed in the light. Even from where he was Harry could see the man's face and it was like looking at a nightmare.

The nightmare of a man looked upon the scene. From Harry in the water to the other wizards some wrapped in water like ropes and other on the floor immobilized and a dark cackle fell from his lips, "Looks like someone saved us half the trouble! Capture them all but leave the muggles and the boy in the water to me!"

Harry looked down as the cold hand left his ankle and arms wrapped around his waist from behind he felt a breathy whisper in his ear before being dragged backwards under the water the water magic falling as he was dragged further and further from the scene.

"No let me go back!"

The arms gripped him tightly as the fell further into the dark depths, "Harry you wouldn't stand a chance against him. I'm sorry but your family is dead now."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Announcement

Be sure to catch Part Two of this tail in Mermaid Melody! Love, Emerald Falcon 


End file.
